Link's Battle
by Imfighter
Summary: Link goes on a normal visit to see the princess but something terrible appears.


John  
  
3/8/02  
  
Writing  
  
Final  
  
  
  
It was a normal morning in Kokeri Forest. Kokeri Forest is green with many houses. The houses are almost domed shape with a bamboo roof. There are also treehouses. The Kokeri live here, Kokeri are children that never age. If a Kokeri leaves the forest, they will instantly die. The Kokeri that live in the forest are very happy whare they live.  
  
There is a boy that lives in the forest that is not a Kokeri. During a war the boy's mother brought him to the forest and asked the Kokeri to take care of him. Sadly a few minutes later the boy's mother died. The boy's name is Link.  
  
Every morning when Link wakes up he gets his green tunic on and goes outside to catch a fish after ten minutes of fishing Link caught a fish. Then Link goes to Saria's house to cook the fish (Saria is Links best friend and the one who raised him.)  
  
During their breakfast Saria asked Link what his plans are for the day. Link shrugged his shoulders and told Saria he was going to visit Zelda (Zelda is the princess of the country of Hyrule and has a secret crush on Link.)  
  
After Link's breakfast, Saria cleared the table and Link did the dishes. Then Link said goodbye to Saria. Link left Kokeri Forest, then he entered the grassy Hyrule field. After a short walk, Link made it to the Hyrule town market.  
  
When Link entered the town market he discovered everything was a wreck. Almost everything was destroyed. Then he saw an explosion at Hyrule castle. Then Link immediately worried about Zelda. Link then ran as fast as he can to Hyrule castle.  
  
When Link arrived at the castle, he saw the guard's bodies sprawled around the floor. Link saw that one of the guards had sword and a shield, so Link decided to use them against what ever is causing this havoc. Then Link heard Zelda shriek in terror. Link then followed Zelda's shrieks until he entered the throne room. There Link saw Zelda, and The King of Hyrule. When Zelda saw Link she yelled for him to save her. Then Link saw him. Ganondorf (Ganondorf is the king of darkness.) When Ganondorf spotted Link Ganondorf let out a dark sinister laugh that would send chills down your spine. Then there was a bright light and then he saw Zelda, The King of Hyrule, and Ganondorf disappear.  
  
Link decided to look for any survivors, but only found one. The person Link found was Impa (Impa is Zelda's nursemaid.) Link found Impa backed against the wall with her hand clutched against her wound. Link asked what happened but Impa was in to much pain to answer. Link brought Impa to the infirmary. Then Impa wrapped up her wound. When she was done Impa told Link what happened. When Ganondorf showed up she tried to protect Zelda but Ganondorf just swatted her away as though she was a rag doll. Impa also told Link if he wanted to defeat Ganondorf he must seek the Council of Magic that was west of Hyrule castle.  
  
Link's quest has begun, his mission to stop Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule. The only thing that would pose a threat on his journey would be a mountain with bottomless pits on both sides of it. After a day of walking, Link made it to the mountain. The mountain has a steep path to climb, but Link made it to the top easily. The hard part is going down. What if he fell? Link came up with an idea. Use his sword to help him climb down. His idea was successful.  
  
After another day of walking Link made it to the Council of Magic. Link asked the council is there a way to defeat Ganondorf. The council told him only with the Great Detitys mask would grant Link enough power to defeat Ganondorf. Link asked and begged for the mask, but the council refused to give him the mask. The leader of the council told Link they would give him the mask if he rid their temple of the creatures. Link agreed.  
  
When Link got to the temple He discovered it isn't very big. When Link stepped through the door to the temple a human version of a bull was standing there with a deadly scythe. Link took out his sword and shield for battle. The monster swung its scythe Link blocked it with his shield but the attack was so powerful it sent him flying back at the wall. When Link got up the monster swung its scythe again this time Link sidestepped the attack and did the overhead slash with his sword and the attack hit the monster. Now Link knew what to do. Link repeated his strategy two more times and then the humanoid bull screamed in agony and withered away. When Link stepped through the door at the end of the room it closed behind him. Near the middle of the dimly lit room stood another humanoid bull except it's bigger, and has two scythes. Link took out his sword and shield and prepared to do battle he ran at the monster only to be stopped by an invisible wall/forcefield. Link wondered what to do. Then after five minutes of thinking Link noticed two doors on each side of the room. Link didn't have any other choice so he entered the first door. When Link entered the room he saw four circling pillars with spikes on them, in the middle of the room stood a blue switch. When Link tried to go near the switch a pillar shot a spike at him. Then after a few attempts to get to the switch Link noticed a bombflower. Link came up with a plan if he blew up the pillars with the bombflowers he would have access to the switch. Link picked up a bomb from the bombflower and threw it at a pillar then the pillar exploded. Link repeated this for the other pillars when the pillars were gone Link pulled the switch and nothing happened. Link wondered why nothing happened so he exited the room he was in and went into the next room. In the room he was in now had a big block in the middle of the room and three stalfos (Stalfos are skeletons with armor on that actually souls being totured by Ganondorf.) When Link saw the stalfos he immediately got his sword and shield out. Link charged the one of the stalfos but the stalfos swung his swung its sword at link but Link saw this coming so he backed up and the attack missed then Link used the overhead slash. Link repeated this process two more times then that stalfos was defeated. Link saw the other two stalfos charging at him. Link wanted to finish this battle quickly so he charged his sword with magic and when Link swung his sword at both of the stalfos it destroyed easily. Now with the stalfos gone Link remembed the block and saw a switch that you stand on so Link pushed the block onto the switch then he heard a sizzling sound. Link didn't know what the sound was so he exited the room. When Link entered the main chamber he saw the humanoid bull walking around. Now was the time to fight thought Link. Then the creature noticed Link so Link drew out his sword and shield for battle. Now Link waited for the monster to make its first move. When it did it got its scythe stuck in the wall. Link attacked, but the monster still had another scythe it could use. It swung its scythe at Link and the blow sent him flying against the wall with a major gash in his arm. Now Link was mad. When the monster swung its scythe link dodged the attack and cut off the beasts leg and it fell then Link stabbed it in the heart and it screeched in agony and withered away. The only thing left of the monster was a green diamond. With the temple cleared of the creatures Link returned to the council. As the council promised they gave Link the Fierce Detitys Mask. Before Link left he asked the council what the green diamond was for. The council told Link it was teleportation crystal. The crystal can teleport Link to Ganondorf's base.  
  
Link knew this would help so he used the crystal to teleport him to Ganondorfs hideout. Link arrived at the entrance and saw there were no guards protecting the entrance, Link knew this place was very well hidden. When Link entered the hideout there was a short hallway. When Link found Ganondorfs throne room at the end of the hallway Ganondorf was enraged that Link could find his hideout. Ganondorf took out his twin swords while Link put on the Fierce Detitys Mask. When Link put the mask on he transformed into his adult self with white armor a sword with two blades wound together and the most disturbing thing is the pale white eyes. Ganondorf was shocked. Link held up his sword in a fighting position and Ganondorf did the same. They started circling the room while looking at each other with icy cold stares. Then Link made the first move, Link swung his sword at Ganondorf but Ganondorf blocked it. While Ganondorf was blocking Links attack he kicked Link in the stomach. Link landed on the floor and got up. Now Ganondorf swung his sword at Link and it hit him in the arm and didn't cause much damage. Now Link took started running around the room in a circle. Ganondorf didn't know what Link was doing then all of a sudden Link hit Ganondorf in the back, arm, and his other arm. Now Ganondorf was angry he stabbed Link in his leg and then the battle ended Link shoved his sword through one of Ganondorfs' lungs. Link saw Ganondorfs final breaths. After his final breath he fell to the ground bleeding. Link took off the Fierce Detitys Mask. Now Link had to find Zelda and the King of Hyrule. Link found them chained in the dungeon. He cut their shackles off and then Zelda was so happy she hugged Link and told him how worried she was. Link calmed her down and then he use the last of the teleportation crystal to get them back to Hyrule castle. When they arrived Link collapsed from the fight with Ganondorf. Next thing Link knew he was lying on a bed with a bandage on his arm and leg. Link looked around and saw Zelda and the King of Hyrule next to his bed waiting for him to wake up. Then the King of Hyrule thanked Link and told Link he was going to award him for his deed. Link now was excited. The King gave Link a sword made out of gold. The king called it the gilded sword. Link marveled at the sword then he realized he had to get back to Kokeri Forest. The King and Zelda said goodbye to him. Before Link exited the castle Zelda came up to him and thanked him then she kissed him on the cheek. Link turned very red. Zelda chuckled a little. Link said goodbye to Zelda. Link was happy he was finally going home.  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that involves Zelda I wrote this story for school. 


End file.
